quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Hopkins
Josh Hopkins is an actor, best known for his roles in Cougar Town (2009), The Perfect Storm (2000) and G.I. Jane (1997). Biography A dynamic and versatile actor, Josh Hopkins is a veteran of both television and feature films. Josh most recently starred opposite Courteney Cox on the TBS sitcom “Cougar Town,” which wrapped its sixth and final season this year. Hopkins portrayed Grayson Ellis, the love interest of Cox’s Jules Cobb. Hopkins segued behind the camera and directed several episodes of the hilarious comedy as well. Last year, Hopkins starred opposite Octavia Spencer in the independent feature “Car Dogs.” The film focused on a car dealership manager who pulls out all the stops to meet a quota. Prior to that, Hopkins was seen in “Get on Up,” a chronicle of musician James Brown’s rise to fame. Directed by Tate Taylor, the biopic also stars Viola Davis, Octavia Spencer and Chadwick Boseman. In addition, he starred in Hallmark Channel’s television movie, “North Pole,” a film about the town of Northpole and a young boy named Kevin who is determined to save the cherished traditions of Christmas. Hopkins also co-starred in two independent features that same year. In “Kelly and Cal,” he starred opposite Juliette Lewis in a drama about a suburban mom who rediscovers her youthful self when she befriends a young man in a wheelchair. In “Opposite Sex,” Josh worked with Mena Suvari and Kristen Chenoweth in the film, which focused on the story of Vince, a guy whose life is one big competition. He meets his match in Jane, beautiful, successful and extremely driven, and together they enter into a series of entertaining wagers where the winner gets to decide the fate of the loser. In 2011, Josh starred in the drama “Lebanon, PA,” an independent drama directed by Ben Hickernell. Film critic Rex Reed highlighted his performance by lauding Hopkins as a “personable, enormously gifted actor with keen intuition and intelligent timing.” Hopkins’ additional film credits include the comedy “Pretty Ugly People” co-starring Missi Pyle and Melissa McCarthy, directed by Tate Taylor and the independent film, “Insatiable,” co-starring Sean Patrick Flanery and Michael Biehn, directed by Chack Konzelman and Cary Solomon. Prior to that, he starred “One Eyed King” opposite William Baldwin, Chazz Palminteri and Armand Assante, “The Perfect Storm” where he portrayed helicopter pilot Darryl Ennis, “Love & Sex” opposite Famke Janssen, “G.I. Jane” and “Paulie.” Hopkins made his debut as a season regular on FOX’s critically acclaimed series “Ally McBeal,” created by David E. Kelley. Hopkins portrayed Raymond Milberry, a rival lawyer and love interest to Calista Flockhart’s title character. Hopkins’ additional television credits include a recurring role on the ABC drama “Private Practice” and appearances in the CBS dramas “Swingtown,” “CSI: Miami,” “Ghost Whisperer”; the ABC drama “Brothers & Sisters,” opposite Calista Flockhart and Sally Field; the CBS movie “Surrender, Dorothy,” with Diane Keaton; the TNT original movie “Pirates of Silicon Valley,” opposite Noah Wyle and Anthony Michael Hall; FOX’s “New York Undercover” and The WB’s “Jack & Jill.” In addition, Hopkins starred opposite Rebecca Romijn in The WB’s romantic comedy “Pepper Dennis.” In 2015, Hopkins was cast in the series regular role as FBI Special Agent, Liam O'Connor on the ABC thriller Quantico, replacing Dougray Scott. Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actors (real-world) Category:Appears in Season 1 of Quantico